Sister, Sister
by Knuxouge
Summary: When a family reunion goes wrong, It's up to Pearl and Rouge to save the gang from a new enemy. Can Rouge make the journey with her pregnancy? Is Shadow falling for someone other than Rouge? Rated for some lemon, blood, and slight swearing. Shadow PLAYA!
1. The wedding

Hi, I just thought that this would be a cute story to put on here. It's funny. Oh, by the way, the reason it's called Sister, Sister? Rouge has a twin sister in this one! Read and Review, plz!

Disclaimer: I do not own Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Amy, or Cream, but I DO own Pearl and Rouge's mother Angel.

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Knuckles and Rouge had never been happier in their life. They were finally getting married. They could both remember the first time they fell for each other.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(flashback)

"Long time no see, Treasure hunter. Did you find MY Emeralds?"

"Oh, that's a good one. YOUR emerald. Talking to you is a waste of time!"

"Fine, if that's how you want to be, I'll take them from you!"

"Hand over those emeralds. Give them to me!"

(big fight)

(both) "Stop fooling around, and give me back MY emeralds!"

"What are you babbling about? You call yourself a hunter? Attacking a lady? Shame on you!"

"What kind of lady goes around stealing gems anyway?"

"Those belong to me!"

(falling) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

(pause)

"Keep your hands to yourself! Don't touch me!"

"Is that how you say thanks to someone who just saved your life?"

"Saving my life? Don't think I owe you one! You just wanted to hold my hand, didn't you? That's why you saved me! You're such a creep!"

"Think what you want, bat girl. I was saving the Master Emerald!"

"Fine, then just take them. They stink like echidnas do!"

"If that's what you thought, you should have given them to me in the first place!"

"Finally."

"What?"

"I'm sorry... if I hurt you"

Those last words. They were what bonded them. Now, they were truly bonded. Knuckles lightly kissed Rouge on the lips as the crowd clapped. Tails and Cream especially.

"Yaaaaay!!!!" They yelled. "Yay Knuckles and Rouge"

***

"This is probably the happiest day of your lives, isn't it?" Sonic asked them.

"The happiest." Knuckles answered. "Can't wait until the reunion, when our families come."

Tails sat down at the table with a cup of water. "When's that?" he asked, taking a drink.

Rouge smiled. "Tomorrow."

Tails just about choked on his water. Sonic hit him on the back to help him stop.

Tails replied, still coughing, "Tomorrow?"

Knuckles and Rouge nodded. "And the best part," Rouge said, "this will mark a peace with the bats and echidnas after years and years of fighting. Isn't that right, Knuxie?"

Knuckles slammed his head down on the table as Tails and Sonic laughed.

"Rouge," he said, picking his head up, "did you have to say that here?"

Rouge laughed.

"Well anyway," Knuckles continued, "either that, or it will cause a rebellion."

"Damn," Sonic said, "What did your tribe do Knux? Drive a car into the cheif?"

Knuckles shrugged.

"Now If we could just make peace between the hedgehogs." Rouge said.

Shadow walked up to them. "Humph, shame."

Then Rouge had an idea.

"Hey Shadow," she said, "my sister's coming tomorrow. She looks like me, and I think she'll fill that empty hole in your heart."

Rouge knew that Shadow was still upset about Rouge leaving him for Knuckles, and with her twin sister coming, she'll be perfect for Shadow. But Shadow was playing hard ball. "I don't need anyone!" he snapped. "Not now, not ever! I like being this way!"

"It's that attitude that made you a sore loser in the first place." Sonic replied.

Shadow's nerve had been popped. "That's it!" he snapped, "I'm going to kill you, bastard!"

Knuckles knocked him out before he could do anything to Sonic.

Rouge glared at him.

"What?" Knuckles asked. "Shadow's calm, Sonic's not being pounded on, everyone wins."

"You're lucky that's the attitude I married you for." She chuckled, kissing him lightly.

That night, Knuckles and Rouge were just going to bed when Knuckles asked Rouge, "Rouge? Do you think your plan will work? I mean, what if Shadow gets dumped and spirals into a deep depression?"

Rouge assured him, "Oh, Knuxie, everything will be fine. And besides," she swooned, "That's not important right now."

She slowly removed her jumpsuit and bra, and climbed into bed, while Knuckles was taking off his shoes and gloves.

She then turned out the light, and the fun started.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whoa! This is starting to become a bit sexy. Pearl will be in the next chapter, don't worry.

Chapter 2 is coming soon!

Knuxouge


	2. Pearl, the black beauty

Okay, here's chapter 2, hope you like it. Thanks, Polly the Hedgehog, for sending the first review! Hope I get more!

Disclaimer: I do not own eHarmony!

BEEP! BEEP!

Rouge awoke to the sound of the alarm. At first she jumped up and gasped, then rubbed her eyes and noticed it was the clock. She chuckled at her own fearfulness, and headed to the shower. Since she was already naked, she easily stepped into the shower.

Rouge stood there, wondering about her plan. Would it really work? Shadow was as stubborn as a mule, and as dull as the end of an old machete. Pearl was Shadow's opposite. She was ready to get married, but she could not find anyone that matched her. Hell, she couldn't even find someone on eHarmony! Rouge stood there wondering until the water got cold.

She dried her ears and hair, and then wrapped the towel around her. When she stepped into the bedroom, she saw her fiance, wide-eyed and awake.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Rouge said, noticing that his dreadlocks were a little mussed (wonder what for......), "How did you sleep?"

Knuckles yawned. "Pretty good," he said, then he smiled and added, "especially since it was with you."

Rouge chuckled. "Yep, you're still that dirty boy I love."

She looked at the clock and stared at it.

10:30 am. 10:30?! Oh my God, they'll be here in an hour! she thought.

"Knuckles," Rouge said, "quick, phone up Sonic and the crew, I have some cleaning.........." She looked at her only coverage; a towel. "And changing to do." she added.

As Knuckles phoned everyone, Rouge could be heard rustling around in her clothes, looking for something nice to wear. She found her Sonic Heroes outfit and put it on.

Knuckles stopped to dial another number, but instead ended up scanning Rouge's body.

"Hey, Knucklehead!" she scolded him, "Eyes on the caller ID please."

*****

After everything was spick and span, and everyone was called, all they could do was wait. One by one, the Sonic crew started arriving. Then everyone, even the deadbeat Shadow, was talking, awaiting the arrival of the couple's parents.

At about 11:30, the doorbell rang.

A silence fell over the excited crew, except Shadow, who was already silent (Duh!).

Rouge walked to the door and slowly opened it.

As the door opened, a figure of a snow white bat started to show. She was jittery and overexcited.

"Mom!" Rouge called, hugging her. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too honey." She replied.

Rouge remembered her manners and suddenly turned around to Knuckles and said, "Oh, Knuckles, this is my mother,  
Angel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Knuckles replied, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Angel said. She looked at Rouge, then back at Knuckles. "He's a handsome young man, Rouge." she said. Knuckles blushed.

Rouge looked around for someone. "Where's Pearl?" She asked. She thought her sister would arrive with her mother.

She looked out the door and was puzzled. Just then, a black bat's head shown from the top of the door facing, and screamed. Rouge flew backwards and landed on the floor. The bat started laughing and came down from the facing.

"That gets you every time, sis!" she laughed.

Rouge crossed her arms. "Pearl, you jokester you!"

Pearl noticed Knuckles and asked Rouge if she was going to introduce her.

"Oh, yes. This is my fiance, Knuckles."

Knuckles shook Pearl's hand. "Hi, you must be Pearl."

"Yes," she said.

Shadow looked up at the twins and gasped. Rouge had been right. Pearl was the most beautiful thing he'd seen. Her black fur glistened in the sunlight. Her navy blue eye shadow made her eyes shine, and her red lipstick sparkled. She was another Rouge. Not just a simple bat.

Pearl noticed and waved shyly, which was answered by a shyer wave from Shadow. He started blushing.

Sonic made a joke about it. "I like it Shadow, that red really suits you."

Everyone started laughing, but Shadow, now enraged, walked around the corner and started slapping his face.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he cursed. "C'mon, Shadow, pull yourself together! Love can not be the enemy!"

Pearl walked around the corner and looked at Shadow. "Hi," she said.

Shadow blushed a little bit.

Pearl looked into his eyes and giggled. "Look," she said, "my sister's renting us our own houses."

She took a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote something down on it. She handed it to him and smiled.

"Come by this address tonight," she said, "then we'll get to know each other a little better." She winked and walked off.

Sonic came around the corner and laughed. "Oooh.... looks like someone's getting lucky."

Sonic walked off and Shadow looked at his gun.

"One of these days, hedgehog"

That chapter was funny. I'll have another chapter as soon as I get done Christmas shopping.

Read and review,

Knuxouge

PS: PEARLDOW PLAYAS!!!!!!!! 


	3. Shadow's night out

Hey, this is Knuxouge, sending chapter 3 in! I've gotten 2 reviews, and I'm doing pretty good for my first story!

The next chapter has another character in it, Polly the Hedgehog (name is honored from my first review!) Who falls in love with....... (guess who?)......... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!!! Well, hope this chapter's as funny as the last! Read and Review, plz! )

As the bat family finished giving Rouge hugs and kisses, another knock was heard at the door. This time Knuckles answered the door. Then, there was a figure of three echidnas that appeared in the doorway.

The youngest one, apparantly named Tikal, gave him a big hug and said, "Knuckles! Oh, big brother, I missed you!"

Knuckles hugged her back and said, "I missed you to sis." He ruffled her dreadlocks.

Knuckles looked at his mother and father, and, remembering that they were a king and queen, bowed.

"Hello mom, dad." he said.

"Hello son," they answered.

His mother, Tasha, looked at Rouge and smiled. "Is this your fiance?"

"Yes," Knuckles answered. "This is Rouge."

Rouge shook the Queen and King's hand and bowed. "Hello, your Highnesses."

Sonic, drunk as a skunk, (he somehow managed to sneak booze into the reunion) said, "Who's Highness? I want some highness! Come on! Let's party!" And then, he fell into a coma.

Angel looked down at Sonic. "Does that happen much?"

Cream looked at her. "No, he usually takes Amy to his house and starts having--"

Amy interrupted. "Whoa! Okay Cream, we get it. No need for that"

That evening, Rouge handed her family their housekeys, while Knuckles handed his family theirs.

Tikal wanted to stay with Knuckles and Rouge, but Tasha insisted that Tikal come with them, because Rouge and Knuckles need a little "them" time every once in a while.

Pearl walked to Shadow and told him to come with her.

As they were walking to Pearl's house, Shadow sensed something uneasy in the air. It just really made him shiver.  
Was Pearl really like Rouge? If she was, was she more than Rouge ever was? Rouge, Rouge, Rouge; the only thought that was hung in his head.

Pearl unlocked the door to her house and invited him in. He looked around. Pearl had the same fashion sense that Rouge always had; pink, black, purple, and white. Then he looked at Pearl. The same jumpsuit, except the heart was purple. There was one thing that couldn't be the same about Pearl and Rouge; the way they made love.

Shadow had had sex with Rouge a few times, but that was enough to embed the way she did it into his memory. If the way Pearl did it was the same, she'd be the one to fill the empty hole in his heart.

"Pearl," he asked, "have you ever been with someone, you know............. sexually?"

Pearl looked at him with a curious look on her face. "Only once. Why?"

Shadow blushed and laughed nervously. Then Pearl caught on, and chuckled. She locked the door and walked to the couch.

Then, Pearl caught Shadow off guard, and kissed him, tongue inserted. Shadow's instinct was to push away and call her a bitch, but instead, he deepened the kiss. The same. Her kiss was the same as Rouge's kiss.

Then Pearl pushed Shadow onto the couch and started to unzip her jumpsuit.

Here it comes, Shadow thought. The sex.

Pearl was finished with Shadow, and Shadow lay there, surprised. It's all the same, he thought. The rooms, the clothes,  
the kiss, the sex, everything. The same. The same.

What did I tell you? PLAYAS!!!!!!!

Well, the next chapter includes Polly the Hedgehog. And something interesting will happen in the later chapters......

Find out next time.

Chapter 4 is coming home for Christmas!

Knuxouge. 


	4. Polly the Hedgehog

Well, I just finished unwrapping Christmas presents (Yes, we opened them all on Christmas) and I'm writing chapter 4. This chapter is a little weird, so try to pay attention to every little detail! Look out Sonic,  
here comes Polly!

Sonic, after being in a coma for the entire reunion, walked home. It was 10 pm, and he was exhuasted.  
He couldn't hold his eyes open!

He passed a dark alley and stopped near it. He looked into the darkness and thought, Huh. Looks like Shadow's personality.

Just then a strange voice whispered to him.

"Sonic....."

Sonic jumped and looked around. He could hear it, but he couldn't see it.

"Sonic....."

He saw two eyes glowing in the shadows of the alley. He figured it was the source, so he walked up to them. They disappeared, and ended up a few meters further into the alley.

"Sonic....."

He ran up to the eyes, but they disappeared, and they didn't come back.

"Sonic....."

He panicked. "Show yourself!" Nobody answered. "Damn it! I said show yourself!"

All of a sudden, he felt a sharp blow to his chest and fell to the ground.

A light shown, revealing a light blue hedgehog with long spines held under a headband.

She snickered. "Not so easy being the one in the dirt, is it?"

Sonic was puzzled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Then he stopped and remembered the Battle at the Ice Kingdom. He had to defeat a girl, the Ice Princess; she looked exactly like this girl.

"Polly?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Ding ding ding! Correct!"

Sonic ducked.

Polly looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

Sonic shivered. "Aren't you going to attack me? Kill me? Maul me? Freeze my nuts?"

Polly giggled. "No, I'm just here to............... patch things up."

Sonic dusted his fur. "What the crap does that mean?"

She walked up to him and giggled. She then kissed him. Sonic wanted to run, but he couldn't. He liked this kiss.

They stood there kissing and moaning, until Sonic heard a shrill voice scream, "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Sonic turned around, and his eyes widened to see Amy, her eyes blazing with anger.

Sonic turned back to look for Polly, but she was gone.

Amy started crying. "How could you?"

She slapped him and ran off.

"You did what?!" Knuckles asked Sonic the next day.

"I kissed another girl, so what? It's not like Amy was kidnapped, or she killed herself."

Then, Bokkun came through the window, with a message from Eggman.

He placed the tape into the TV and sat down. The others watched.

The tape showed Eggman, of course. He was laughing. "This time I have you, and your friends. I have another enemy by my side now."

Then, a black hedgehog with half of her spines covering her eye appeared.

"You might remember this young lady, especially YOU Sonic." Eggman said. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

The girl looked at the screen and laughed. "I will get my revenge Sonic, or my name isn't........... Amy Rose Hedgehog!"

Sonic and Knuckles gasped. Shadow and Pearl's mouths dropped.

"This tape will self destruct in 3....... 2........ 1........" Somebody on the tape said. Then, BOOM! The TV exploded.

Sonic slumped down in his seat. "I'm dead."

Knuckles frowned. "If you mean moneywise, then yes. You owe me and Rouge a TV"

Told you it's coming home for Christmas!

Knuxouge: Well, I'll probably have another Chapter ready later. So, to end this Chapter.............

Sonic Crew: We wish you a Merry Christmas..........

ALL: And a Happy New Year!!!!!! :) 


	5. The Warning Sign

Wow, that chapter was a little weird. Well, It's Christmas, and since this story is set a few days before Christmas, I'm going to set this part on Christmas Eve night. It's not a happy day, but Rouge and Knuckles have a surprise that has NEVER BEEN MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. Read and Review plz!

Nobody could really sleep that night, not even Rouge. She had been acting weird ever since the message was played. Amy would never turn against them. Would she? And if so, why?

Knuckles was desperately trying to find a comfortable spot, but it was all hard and cold. He kept trying for a few hours and then gave up. He lay there, wondering if this was just a bad dream.

He looked at Rouge and saw her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep, though. Knuckles called her name,  
but she didn't answer.

(ROUGE'S POV)

I sensed a presence ever since that video was played. I looked over at Knuckles. He was squirming and turning around, trying to go to sleep.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. It was Pearl and Shadow, telling me to close my eyes. I could understand Pearl talking to me this way, but Shadow must've used a special form of magic from the Chaos Emerald.

I closed my eyes and saw my sister and Shadow sitting on the couch.

I was confused. I blinked my eyes a few times, but I still saw them.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

Pearl explained that I wasn't dreaming, but I was half dead. It was temporary since it was a meeting.

I took a mirror and looked into it. I couldn't see my reflection. This may have been because I was part vampire, or that I'm hallucinating because of my secret...................... nobody knew it.

I was pregnant.

I didn't tell anyone, but Knuckles was the only one who knew (he had to know, he's the father). I was nearing the end of it. This was month 8 1/2.

"Now," Pearl said. "I think Eggman is plotting to do something with Amy."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "What was your first clue?"

"Anyway," Pearl continued, "We need to watch out for Amy. You might want to go ahead back to bed."

All of a sudden, I opened my eyes and gasped. That was scary. I got up to go to the restroom, wondering why my face hurt.

(Knuckles POV)

I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I knew that something was wrong. I shook Rouge and yelled out her name. I slapped her face a few times, but she stayed there. I put my head on her chest,  
trying to find a heartbeat. I found one, which told me that she was probably in a trance. Maybe her pregnancy was making her hallucinate.

I saw her eyes open and she went to the bathroom. I wondered what she was thinking about.

I didn't want her to go through any stress, since she was a half month due.

I was just hoping that she didn't have to do anything like that for a few months.

Especially if I wasn't there.

Knuxouge: Okay, Rouge is hallucinating and Knuckles is starting to freak me out.

Rouge: Well, so far that's been a freaky Christmas night. I hope I never have to do that again.

Knuckles. Well, everyone knows you're pregnant.

Knuxouge: Not everyone, they'll find out eventually.

Knuckles: Read and Review!

Rouge: PLEASE!!!!!

Knuxouge: PRETTY PLEASE!!!!! 


	6. The store and back to Hell

Okay. Hallucinations, slapping, pregnancies. Mixed up, I admit, but so freakin' funny! This chapter has a bit of a twist in it. It might seem messed up, but you'll get the idea.

The next morning, Rouge woke up to Knuckles, already awake and staring at her.

He smiled at her. "Hello gorgeous. Awake already?"

She giggled and kissed him, which turned into a french kiss.

Knuckles got up and stretched.

Rouge was finding it a little difficult to get up, so Knuckles helped her out of the bed. She stretched her wings out and yawned. She changed her clothes and grabbed her purse. She kissed Knuckles goodbye and headed out the door.

She was planning to go shopping with Pearl to buy Christmas presents before everyone got there that night. Some of the gifts were already there, but she wanted to do some last minute shopping.

When Rouge got to Pearl's house, she saw that Pearl was already ready to go.

As they were driving (Rouge had a car) to the mall, Pearl noticed Rouge's stomach and asked her, "Rouge, are you feeling okay? You're looking a little....... you know."

Rouge looked at her stomach. "Oh that. Err...... well........ y-you see.........." She doubled over in pain and stopped the car.

Pearl gasped and asked Rouge if she was okay. Rouge said that she was. Pearl asked her what was going on.

Rouge looked up at her. "Okay, I'm pregnant!"

She sat up a little straighter and asked, "Do you want to drive?"

So they switched places. Rouge assured Pearl that everything was fine.

Once they got to the mall, Rouge was already sitting up straight as if nothing happened. They bought some things for each other, some things for the others, and some baby clothes and furniture from the leftover money.

On the way back, Pearl asked Rouge how her and Knuckles finally came to be after the years of fighting.

"Well........"

(flashback)

"Okay Rouge, just keep your eyes closed. Stand here, and I'll be right back."

"Oh come on Knuckles, what is it?"

I stood there, waiting for him to come back.

"Ok, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes, and there I saw it. He was kneeling on the ground, holding the master emerald.

"Rouge, will you marry me?"

I looked up at the Sonic crew, staring, waiting for me to answer.

I was crying tears of joy.

"Yes, I will."

I hugged him and gave him a kiss, while the Sonic Crew clapped and cheered.

(Flashback ends)

"That's my story." She said.

Pearl pulled up at Rouge's house and looked in horror.

"Something's not right," she said.

They ran into the house and found that it had been ransacked; the walls, furniture, everything was destroyed. The floor had blood scattered about on it.

On Rouge's wedding picture lay a note:

Your family is now in our facility. If you want your husband and your friends, COME AND GET THEM!  
Eggman and Amy _  
Hope they can find them!

Wow, 2 chapters in one day! Hope this one leads in a new direction!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! :)

Knuxouge 


	7. The journey begins

Sorry about the wait. I forgot to put the last chapter in when I put number 5 in. Anyway, now they have to go and save everyone from Amy. Here's chapter 6.

Rouge crumbled the note in her hands and threw it on the floor.

She ran to the window and opened it up. "Amy!" she screamed. "You bitch! Damn you to hell!"

She shouted some other stuff and then started crying. Pearl ran over to comfort her.

Pearl thought about Shadow and Knuckles, probably being tortured. And her mother............ their mother.

"It's up to us sis." she said. "We need to save them."

So, Rouge dried up her tears, and looked around the house for Knuckles's secret weapon stash. Pearl helped.

They found it in the attic. Pearl grabbed a plasma gun, and Rouge grabbed other nessessary things.

As they headed out the door, Rouge remembered her pregnancy. "Wait! We need more help than this! I'm pregnant!  
Remember?"

Pearl bit her lip, trying to think of who could help.

Just then they heard a voice from the air. "Perhaps I could be of assistance!"

Polly was riding on an ice slide that she was steadily shooting from her hands.

"Polly?" Rouge said. "I thought you were destroyed at the Ice Palace?"

Polly stopped on the ground and said, "You thought wrong. I heard that Sonic was kidnapped by that prissy pink girl,  
and I decided to go find him. But I can see that she was here too."

Pearl asked Polly if she would come with them, just in case Rouge gave birth during the journey. She agreed and away they went; Polly on her ice slide and the sisters flying.

Knuckles woke up to find himself in a cage with the others. His mother and father were strapped to the bars. Sonic was strapped on a sort of "hamster wheel" that was spinning around. Tails was tied by his tails to another bar. Cream was the same, but she was tied by her ears. Shadow was trapped in a capsule. Rouge's mother was strapped onto a wall outside the cage. And Knuckles was in a seperate cage inside the other one with titanium steel bars locking him inside.

Eggman and Amy were standing outside laughing.

Amy opened the cage and walked in. "Well, well, my little caged birdies, it seems that you have nowhere to run." She walked over to Sonic and said, "Especially you. You cheated on me, lied to me, and broke my heart." She slapped him and smiled. "you should have known that every rose...." She spun him faster around on the wheel. "has its thorns."

She laughed and walked out. "Good night little birdies! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

Knuckles's worst nightmare had become real. He wasn't there for Rouge, and he probably wouldn't see her or his new child again.

He just hoped that some miricle would happen soon.

Real soon.

Rouge was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Maybe we should rest here."

So they flew down and rested.

Rouge started to feel even more uncomfortable. She tossed and turned, and then the ground where she was started to feel wet. She started feeling an urge to push. And then she knew it.

She was in labor.

This story is a little weird, but it will end soon.

Look for chapter 8 very soon.

Knuxouge 


	8. The little miricle

Told you chapter 8 was coming soon! So, in the previous chapter Rouge went into labor. What happens? Let's see.

Rouge screamed. "Pearl! Polly! Help!"

Pearl jumped up from her sleep and ran over to Polly. "Polly! Wake up! Rouge needs help!"

They ran to Rouge and asked her what was wrong. "I think I'm in labor! It's a bit too early, but I'm in labor!"

Pearl covered Rouge with a blanket, and took her outfit off.

Polly went over to Rouge and told Pearl to go hold her head up.

Polly told Rouge to keep pushing. Rouge did as she was told, and Pearl ran to go get some medical scissors and some string. Rouge panted and screamed and pushed until all of a sudden, she heard a small whine, then a cry. Rouge had given birth to a healthy baby girl.

Pearl cut and tied the umbilical cord, and cleaned the baby up. Then, she covered it up into a blanket, and handed her to Rouge.

Rouge stared at her baby and smiled. It had pink fur, bat ears, and dreadlocks. Rouge felt under the blanket. She felt a pair of wings and a short tail. Rouge put her finger by the baby's hand. She grabbed it and Rouge saw small spikes on her baby's hands. Then the baby opened her eyes. She had purple eyes like her father.

Rouge was thinking of a good name. Her pink fur reminded her of bubble gum. This gave her a good name.....

Candie.

Knuckles sat there. He thought of the girls, mourning about where they were. He wanted to see if Rouge was okay.

Just then, he saw Eggman. Knuckles desperately wanted to make sure Rouge was fine, so he had no choice but to plead for a phone call.

"Eggman," He started. Eggman turned. "What?"

Knuckles sighed. "If I'm going to die, can I at least have a phone call?"

Eggman snickered. "You're not as tough as you used to be. Alright, ONE phone call."

He opened the cage and handed Knuckles a phone.

Knuckles dialed Rouge's cell phone number. But it wasn't Rouge who answered. It was Pearl.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Pearl?" Knuckles asked, "Can I speak to Rouge, please?"

Pearl sighed. "She might not sound that awake."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You'll see." Pearl said, handing the phone to Rouge.

"Hello?" Rouge asked, weakly.

Knuckles asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine........" she said, "new daddy."

Knuckles was confused. "What? Why did you call me that?"

Rouge chuckled. "Listen."

She held the phone up to Candie. Candie giggled and cooed.

Knuckles gasped and his eyes widened.

Then Candie tried to say something. "D-Da- Dada."

Knuckles started to cry. His newborn child, who he probably wouldn't see again, said her first words.

"We did it Knuxie," Rouge said. "She's beautiful. If only you could see her now."

Knuckles sniffed. "I love you Rouge."

She started to cry. "I love you too Knuckles. Bye."

Knuckles's voice was breaking. "Bye baby."

Rouge hung up the phone.

Knuckles handed the phone back to Eggman.

"You didn't get the number?" Polly screamed.

Rouge smiled. Her phone showed the address and number. "I got both."

Pearl smiled. "We'll head out as soon as we can."

Rouge cuddled her baby in her arms and smiled.

"Don't worry Candie," she said, "You'll be seeing daddy in no time"

That story was a little sad, but it'll get better.

Chapter 9 will be up real soon!

Knuxouge. 


	9. Happy reunion

Okay, last chapter was a little sad, but this chapter should shed a little light on things.  
R+R PLZ!

The next morning, Pearl woke up to gather their things and saw that Rouge was up moving around, which was a miricle because Rouge was exhausted the night before. Pearl was a bit shocked. "How are you able to walk around?"

Rouge smiled. "Candie is a tiny baby, and didn't take as much effort to have. I'm not that tired. I might have been last night, but not now. I made a promise that Candie was going to see her father, and damn it, she's going to see him if it's the last thing I do!"

Candie was awake and crying for her mommy, so Rouge had to go pick her up. Rouge made a pouch that strapped to her shoulders and back that helped her carry the baby while she was flying, so it was easy to travel.

The four girls flew away to Eggman's fortress, Candie saying "dada" all the way there.

Eggman sent the "prisoners" out to the yard where they could actually sit and talk. He wasn't that evil. Neither was Amy.

Knuckles just sat alone, silent. He didn't look as lively as usual. His red fur was becoming duller, his violet eyes were starting to turn black, and he hardly ever spoke. The same happened to Shadow.

They were both wishing that they could see their families again; Pearl and Rouge, and Knuckles's new daughter.

Just then, Cream thought she saw three planes and said, "Hey guys, look! Planes!"

Knuckles looked up and all of a sudden, every single piece of life he had lost came back to him. "That's not a plane," he shouted, "THAT'S ROUGE AND PEARL!"

Sonic looked up. "AND POLLY"

"Dada!" Candie exclaimed, pointing.

Rouge looked down and gasped. "Girls, look!"

Pearl was happy. "Closer than we ever thought! I'm coming Shady!"

Polly was happy too. "Sonic!"

The three girls, and one baby, dove down into the yard to meet their sweethearts

Pearl was the first to go down, and she embraced Shadow in a kiss.

Polly was second to come down, and she hugged Sonic tightly.

Rouge came down with Candie, and hugged Knuckles. "I missed you Knuxie."

Knuckles hugged her back. "I missed you too."

Then, Knuckles heard a small voice. "Dada."

Knuckles looked down and saw the little pink "betna" (mix of bat and echidna) Candie smiling at him. He picked her up and said, "So this is Candie?"

Rouge nodded and smiled. "Told you we did a good job."

Knuckles was on the verge of tears. He hugged Rouge and Candie.

Then a voice said, "Awww, isn't that sweet? I hate sweet!"

It was Amy, ready to fight, along with Eggman.

"I thought you were pregnant." Eggman said to Rouge.

"Yeah, well, I had an early delivery." She replied. She got ready to fight, but Knuckles stepped in front of her.

"Amy," Knuckles said, "If you want my wife, and my child, you'll have to get through me!"

Amy chuckled. "Piece of cake. I like your enthusiasm, but I can guarantee you, you're in for a wild ride"

Wow, Amy VS Knuckles. Some showdown THIS will be. Chapter 10's coming soon!

Knuxouge 


	10. The final Showdown

Well, I'm close to the end, and things have been pretty messed up. After this, I'll create another story. I'm taking PerlaNemisis's idea, and letting Amy use her hammer, along with some other attacks. R+R PLZ!

Rouge stood back and held Candie close to her. She didn't want her to get hurt. Candie looked back at Knuckles and cried, "Dada! Dada!"

Shadow stepped up with Knuckles and said, "You'll rue this day Amy."

Knuckles focused his energy into one punch and charged at Amy, but she somehow managed to use Chaos Control,  
and teleported out of the way. Then, she swung her Piko-Piko hammer at Knuckles, but missed. He picked her up by her legs, and swung her into the wall. She went through it, and came back out with blood running from her nose.

"Oh, you like games?" She asked. "Well, I know you like boxing. I like crochet!" She swung her hammer, hitting him,  
and sent him flying into the electric fence. He landed on the ground, his skin and fur singed.

While Knuckles tried to get up, Shadow took over. They were both evenly matched, so none of them really laid a hand on the other. Eggman got ready to blast Shadow.

Pearl tapped on his shoulder. "Hey Eggman."

He turned around.

"Let's dance!" She knocked him out onto the ground and climbed in the seat. "Now which of these buttons fires the missiles?"

She pressed a button, and music started playing. "Nope."

Knuckles came back in and punched Amy.

Rouge was trying to think of a plan.

Polly said, "None of this would've happened if I wouldn't have kissed Sonic."

Then Rouge had an idea. "That's it!" she said, running to Pearl.

"Pearl," she told her, "We need to get Sonic to...... you know?"

Pearl was still fiddling with buttons. "But how? We can't even get close to her."

"Don't worry," Rouge said, "I have a plan.."

She told Pearl to help Shadow and Knuckles lure Amy to Sonic. Rouge went off to tell the boys.

Pearl thought of a strategy. "Hey Amy!" She yelled, "You can't even hit the right side of a barn!"

Amy growled.

Shadow caught on. "As a matter of fact, at first I thought you were a boy, but you're not........... YOU'RE A LESBIAN!!!"

Amy started to walk closer to them.

Knuckles thought of an insult. "Just goes to show you that she's not only got black fur, but she IS black!"

Amy got mad. She ran at Knuckles, who stepped away from her to reveal Sonic, waiting to catch Amy.

Sonic caught her and thought, I'm going to regret this. He kissed her.

Amy's eyes widened, and she got stiff. Slowly, her black fur started to turn pink, and her spines started to shorten. She was turning back into her old self.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eggman screamed.

Sonic withdrew and Amy fainted.

"Why you meddling hedgehog!" Eggman said. Pearl moved away from him. "Next time I'll-"

Pearl jumped into the air and yelled, "CHAOS BLAST!" A beam of light hit Eggman, which launched him up into the air and away from the base. Probably to India.

Shadow stood staring at Pearl. "You can use the powers of the chaos emeralds?"

Pearl nodded her head.

Shadow started to get passionate. "You are the girl for me." He kissed her.

Candie cooed and hugged Knuckles. "Dada."

"C'mon," he said, "Let's go home."

"But how're we going to get there?" Tails asked. "We can't fly!"

Rouge smirked. "Or can you?"

She asked Knuckles to take out the master emerald. He put it on the ground in front of her.

Rouge and Pearl preformed a spell they had learned, which enabled everyone who couldn't fly to fly.

Angel hugged them and wrapped her wings around them. "That's my girls."

Well, that was the final chapter. It was a good story huh?

I'll see you next time I make another story!

I'm out! Knuxouge :) 


	11. SURPRISE!

Surprise!!! I have added a surprise epilogue to the story!! This is what happened a few years later..... at Christmas time.

Knuckles sat on the floor, little Cody, his newest son in his arms. He looked at his soft white fur and smiled. He had two beautiful children and was proud of it.

Rouge sat beside Knuckles with Candie in her lap. Candie was 4 years old now, and could speak better than ever. Her pink fur was brighter and had a neon glow to it.

Shadow was sitting on the couch, a smile on his face. He had married Pearl 2 years back, and they had a beautiful little Hedgebat. They named her Violet because she had oddly natural purple highlights.

Polly sat by Sonic and Amy, who had made up since then. Amy decided to let Sonic choose which girl he liked.  
Tails sat by Knuckles on the floor, playing with little Cody and making him laugh.  
Candie walked over to Cody and bent over. Then she looked up at Knuckles. "Daddy," she asked, "why is Cody so little and not big like me"  
Knuckles smiled and looked at Cody. "Believe it or not, you used to be that small too. You were a little miricle."

Rouge smiled and laughed. "You were born when Mommy had to rescue Daddy from Eggman."

Candie made a face. "You? Rescue Daddy? I don't believe it"  
Shadow looked at her. "Believe me, she did." He looked at Pearl. "So did your Aunt Pearl and Ms. Polly." Then he looked at Rouge and smiled. "They rescued us all. Even Uncle Shadow."

Pearl spoke up. "And if you wouldn't have shouted 'DADA!' real loud, we wouldn't have found them, and you wouldn't have a cousin, an uncle, a daddy, or a brother."

Candie laughed and asked if they could open presents.  
"Sure!" Rouge said.  
So, everyone opened their presents. Shadow got a new shotgun, Pearl got a new pair of boots with a matching jumpsuit,  
Tails got a whole new tool set, Sonic, Amy, and Polly got friendship rings with their names in them, Violet got a little toy Chaos Emerald, Cream and Cheese each got a stuffed bear, Cody got a new baby swing, Candie got a set of Barbie dolls, Rouge got a necklace from Knuckles that said "sexy" on it (which made EVERYONE start laughing), and Knuckles got a spiritual necklace with all kinds of symbols on it from Rouge, which he thanked her with a deep kiss.  
"Eww!" Candie shouted. "Yuck! Mommy! That's YUCKY!"

Rouge laughed. "Candie, Mommies and Daddies do this sometimes. When you grow up and get married, you'll do this too!"

Candie's eyes got big. "I DON'T WANNA GROW UP"  
Everyone laughed.

***

That night, Rouge and Knuckles tucked Candie in and asked, "What story do you want to read tonight"  
Candie looked at Knuckles and said. "It's not from the shelf." Then she looked at Rouge.

"... Could you tell me the story about what happened when I was born?"

Rouge looked at Knuckles and they both smiled. "Why don't we just tell you the whole thing?" Knuckles asked.  
Candie nodded.  
Rouge started the story. "Well, it all started when Mommy and Daddy got married four years ago...."

If you wanna hear the story again, start back at page 1.

Happy endings come with happy thoughts.

And it goes to show you that even the saddest of stories have a happily ever after.

Knuxouge, OUT! 


End file.
